


Odd Ones Out

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Underfell Doggo - Freeform, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, edgeberry, light soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Starting at a new school isn't easy, especially if you have a hobby that some people might think is weird. Luckily for Blue, he's not the only odd ball in school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt generator story.. I realized that I hadn't written any edgeberry (even in a story that has it as a main ship) so decided to use UF Papyrus and US Sans.  
> A/N: Not to be confused with the Underversity AU created by Buttercupsticksandlicks. This is a completely seperate thing based off the prompt generator, though I do recommend that little AU to anyone over 18 and interested :D
> 
> UF! Papyrus - Fell  
> US! Sans - Blue  
> UF! Sans - Red

It had become somewhat of a routine now. The same events unfolding day after day, the only thing changing being the players involved. The cheery, blue clad skeleton would wander from group to group, asking to join them so he wouldn't be alone yet again. Of course he wouldn't say that was the reason, but Fell knew it was.

 

He was the new kid in a small city university. It was pretty much a death sentence to your social life.

 

This had been Fell’s routine for the last month or two, just leaning against “his” tree watching the little skeleton monster try and make friends. Fell was sure to avoid being seen by him, for no reason other than he would feel compelled to spend time with the little shit for the sheer fact that they were both skeletons, a rare breed of monsters. But even that aside, he did sympathize with the kid. Forced isolation isn't something to be expected at a university, and it was clear this guy was not prepared for that at all.

 

“Ya even listening to me, bonehead!?” someone yelled from behind him. Fell turned, bored, at the familiar voice. His best friend snarling at him with her jagged teeth bared like she was ready to fight. Fell smiled, his own sharp teeth flashing slightly.

 

“You were talking? I thought you were gasping for air, fish bitch.” a half-hearted punch flew toward him but Fell caught the punch easily and laughed “Nyeh heh, what were you saying Undyne?” the fish monster snorted, pulling her arm away from her friend.

 

Undyne’s attention dropped to the small skeleton sitting alone on a bench, the cliques around him pointing and whispering stars only knew what about the little outcast.

 

“Sad little bastard huh?” Undyne commented with indifference. She and Fell had gone through the bullshit of cliques and “popular” groups trying to ex them out. It pissed her off but she knew better than to react on nothing.

 

Fell hummed in agreement, keeping his eyes on the outcast for a little while longer before sighing.

 

Undyne snickered as he began to walk away “Where the hell are you going?” a skeletal hand rose to the air and flipped her off, sending her into hysterics behind the tree. 

 

“He's so weird.”

 

“It's like he doesn't even know how annoying he is.” 

 

“Fucking creeper, I swear.”

 

The whispers, Fell discovered, were hardly that. The closer he got the louder people were, not even attempting to hide who they were talking about. It pissed him off but there was no point in fighting opinions with fists. He had been there done that.

 

“Oi, short stack!” he called out, realizing a moment too late that the little skeleton probably wouldn't respond to him insulting him. “I'm talking to you, blueberry!” That seemed to get his attention as he flinched, clenching the notebook he had been doodling in to his chest.

 

Black sockets had the biggest eyelights in them, the yellow “pupil” dilated in his fear.

 

“Oh, oh no! I'm sorry this must be your spot!” He cried out as he quickly gathered his things to get out of Fell's way. It was amazing how...small this skeleton was compared to Fell. If he had to guess, it was barely at the end of his sternum.

 

He was short and a little pudgy compared to Fell’s tall and lanky frame. His cheeks were rounded, giving his resting features a smile while Fell’s were sharp and edgy like. It was almost as if they were complete opposites. Even in attaire, the little skeleton wore bright blues with hints of grey or black but not much. Fell on the other hand was clad almost completely in black, from his leather jacket to his red soled combat boots, not to mention the deep, red scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

 

But what stole Fell’s attention the most was that bright, cyan blush over his skull.

 

“Hey, no, wait a sec dammit!” the edgy skeleton commanded, forcing himself out of his fantasy when he realized the little blueberry was leaving. “This ain't my spot, and I don't want it either. What's yer name?”

 

The skeleton froze, still clenching his things to him, “You know it already.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“I-it's Blue.” It took Fell a moment to stop laughing at the coincidence, a single tear falling from his scared socket. Once he finally regained his composure, it was right back to his hard ass appearance.

 

“Right, well...Blue, you're coming with me from now on.” Blue looked up with starry, wide eyes like he didn't want to believe Fell in fear it was a cruel joke. Fell couldn't handle the shift from frightful to adorable in a second, it was just a bit too much at the moment. “Well, c’mon then.” Fell still couldn't believe he was even doing this. He has made a point to not get close to others, but there was just something about the little blueberry that made him want to help. 

 

As they walked back toward Undyne, the whispers went from cruel words to words of shock. In the two years Fell had been at this college he had made a record breaking single friend, but unlike the little skeleton beside him Fell didn't want them. He didn't care what the monsters in this school thought of him, even Undyne's opinion of him wasn't high up on his "Give a fuck" list. But every word Blue heard was like a needle to his bones. Flinching and shying away or simply hiding his face in his notebook. Blue just seemed so fragile in comparison.

 

"Hey bonehead, ya done playing good samaritan?” Undyne’s naturally loud voice made Blue jump in surprise.

 

Fell rolled his red eyelights, "Ignore the fish bitch.” Blue looked almost disapprovingly at the nickname but still introduced himself with a shy smile. Fell noticed how apprehensive Blue was at first, unsure how to engage with the two aggressive monsters. Undyne left little room for shyness however, immediately invading personal space in lieu of asking questions. It took some time but Blue opened up pretty easily once he realized Fell and Undyne weren't going to ridicule him as others had. The small skeleton smiled at the two bickering monsters, he was looking forward to learning more about them.

 

~ • ~

 

Blue spent the next two months getting to know Fell and Undyne.They had such an interesting dynamic, very sibling like though leaps and bounds more aggressive. It scared him at first but he quickly realized it was just their unique relationship, despite Fell swearing up and down that he didn't care what Undyne thought of him.

 

"You care! Admit it!” Blue laughed "You care at least a little bit what Undyne thinks of you.”

 

Fell laughed and shook his head, "You're wasting your time, Blue.” Blue puffed up at the deflection. He and Blue had been getting surprisingly close over the last two months. The edgy skeleton noticed the smaller things he did first, the small touches on Blue’s arms or back, lingering gazes when he felt no one was looking. Blue was right about one thing, there was another monster he cared about, he just wasn't ready to say it out loud. 

 

The two settled against the large tree that Fell and Undyne always met at, Fell sitting down at the base with a concealed yawn. He leaned his head back and closed his sockets, enjoying the overcast and slight breeze. Beside him, Blue watched as the monster eased into a relaxed state, not quite asleep but definitely on the way. Fell had been working a lot of extra hours on top of all his school work and though Blue realized that the lanky skeleton was very high functioning and didn't need the basic amount of sleep that monster did, it was only a matter of time everything caught up to him.

 

Once Fell’s breathing evened out, Blue grabbed his messenger bag and sifted around for his notebooks. He wanted to take this chance to sketch a picture, but not just any picture, a picture of Fell. More specifically, a picture of Fell while he was asleep. Blue knew it was strange, sketching people in their sleep, but they always looked so natural and at peace. Nothing about them seemed forced or fake. They were themselves.

 

“Oh shoot, I must have left it in my last class.” Blue mumbled when he couldn't find his notebook. Blue eyelights looked over to Fell, happily sort of snoozing against the tree. The grin on his face grew a little wider as he set his bag beside Fell and got up. If He was exceptionally quick, he could get to the classroom and back before the dozing monster realized he was falling asleep in public.

 

Ever since befriending Fell and Undyne, Blue had rarely ever had to walk alone to or from a class. Both monsters always seemed to just...be there. The whispers didn't stop, if anything they got worse but Blue didn't let it bother him much anymore. He had friends now, what more could he want?

 

Loud chatter was coming from his last class, the door was wide open with the lights on and he could see the long shadows of four shadows. There was one voice that stood out, one that Blue had grown to almost fear since he often spearheaded a lot of the more...aggressive bullying toward him. Still, Blue stood his ground and walked into the classroom.

 

“What kinda fucking creepy shit is this?” one of the monster's barked, his voice raspy and strained “Lookit! There's a bunch of ‘em!” Blue felt his soul clench. The small group of monsters had his notebooks and were going through them, criticizing every picture in the worse way.

 

“E-excuse me, those are mine.” he said meekly, not even an ounce of confidence in his bones.

 

Purple flames flickered at the voice, “Well, well, look who it is gang.” The three dog monsters turned around, snarls on each of their faces.

 

“If it ain't the freak show himself.” The “leader” growled, picking up a notebook and looking through it “Ya got some strange kinks, Bones.”

 

“It’s nothing like that. I just-”

 

“Like spying on people when they sleep?” the dog laughed “I mean really, who the fuck is stupid enough to DRAW the creepy shit they do?!” Blue opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when he couldn't find the words to defend himself. He knew it was weird, but he didn't mean any harm by it! It wasn't like he stalked people to draw them sleeping!

 

When Blue made no attempts to defend himself or his actions, one of his notebooks went up in flames. 

 

“No! What are you doing!?” Blue pushed passed the other two monsters that stood there, reaching for the notebook without thinking. Cries filled the room as the flames bit harshly against his bones, dark scorch marks left by the magic flames slowly spreading over Blue’s hands. The gang of monsters howled out in laughter and insults, the notebook falling to ash through the elemental’s fingers only for him to grab another “P-please...just give them back.” A hand caressed the side of Blue’s cheek in an almost soothing motion.

 

“You want this back?” Blue and yellow lights connected with blank white eyes, the soft lick of flames dancing along his zygomatic bones, bursting in a small flash of purple and subtle red. Blue felt the shift of magic at the last moment, falling backwards before the core of the combustion could burn him, though smaller embers still connected.  The other monsters took small steps away from Blue, leaving the elemental smirking down at the skeleton.

 

Hoots and hollers from the sidelines encouraged the leader to strike, a foot striking out toward Blue who rolled away and onto his feet. As the hand that held his book collected magic, Blue waited for his moment. A flash of purple gleamed out again and the leader cried out. Three small bones stuck out of his wrist, not strong enough to hurt him seriously but enough to make the elemental fall to his knees in agony.

 

Despite the actions of the monsters, Blue found himself apologizing for attacking the elemental just for his notebook, and tried to gather the remainder of his things quickly before the shock of the attack went away. He hated this, attacking a monster for something as simple as a notebook, but Blue remembered how they treated him, how they hurt him as a twisted game, it didn't make him feel better by much but the guise of self-defense made it at least almost rational.

 

Hands landed on Blue's shoulders just before he crossed the threshold to the classroom and ripped him backward to the floor.

 

"Hold him there Doggo.” the leader growled, the bones in his wrist fading out of existence.

 

The dog grinned, "Sure thing, Grillby.” The dog stepped down on Blue's chest, making him whimper out quietly. When Grillby instructed the other two monsters to hold Blue’s arms down, the small skeleton began to struggle. Pushing against the paw on his chest as he tried to get away from them, pulling his arms away when the others grabbed at his wrists. Blue freed one arm and tried to fish his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Nu uh! C’mon freak show, we don’t need an audience.” Grillby laughed, pulling the phone from Blue’s hand and tossing it off to the side “Then again...you might like that wouldn’t you?” He screamed out in frustration, his arms finally subdued by the feet of the other two monsters. Grillby kneeled down with the notebook Blue had gotten back dangled in front of him. “Now, let’s have some fun.”

 

~.~

 

Fell jerked against the tree trunk. Between the harsh vibration of  the metal studs of his jacket against his ribs and the shrill shriek of his phone ringing, he instantly found himself awake and cursing at the world around him. He heard the first ring and at the second he groggily reached into the high breast pocket of his leather jacket. Fell berated himself for falling asleep with Blue there, they hadn’t been able to really hang out much this last week due to his work load and dare he say he was missing the little Blueberry. The phone rang a fourth time, pulling Fell back to the living world before it died out.

 

Fell grumbled about Undyne calling him as he tried to focus on the bright, blurry screen before him, finding the redial and hitting it. A string of simple insults and curses played under his breath as he waited for the fish woman to answer, letting them loose loudly when he heard the line pick up.

 

“What the fuck do-”

 

“Hiya! This is Blue! Sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I’ll get back to you, okay!” 

 

Fell froze. It was Blue? But Blue was...not right beside him. Fell called Blue back, looking around the massive courtyard for any sign of the skeleton.

 

“Hiya! This is Blue! Sorry I missed your call, but leave a mess-”

 

And again.

 

“Hiya! This is Blue! Sorry I missed-”

 

And again.

 

“Hello there.” Fell jumped at the voice. It was very clearly not Blue but he couldn’t honestly say he recognized it either. “You’re not a very patient monster...are you, um...Fell?”

 

“Where is he?” the skeleton growled into the phone. He didn’t have time for this, it was already obvious Blue was with them. Why else would he have called? The monster on the other end of the phone laughed, saying something to the others that apparently were with him. A short cry rang out followed by the laughs of the monsters.

 

The monster on the phone returned with a hum, “Sorry, he’s a bit mouthy. See, we found that he’s some kind of creeper,” Fell was hardly listening at this point, his mind too fixated on the cry he heard on the other end “and we decided it would be our civil duty to deal with the issue. Tell me, does it hurt to have broken bones? I can’t actually know, being fire and all.” 

 

“Grill, he’s struggling a bunch, can we move on?” 

 

“Huh? Oh right, yea let’s get started,” the grip around the phone tightened to the point of the screen cracking “Say bye, Fell.”

 

“Fell, I’m sorry!”

 

“Bye now.”

 

The lanky monster was already to his feet before Grillby even said he was leaving. Grillby...he knew the name. A pain in the ass trust fund kid. Never had to struggle because daddy was in everyone’s pocket. How did Blue end up with someone like that?! He didn’t know where he was running, he was just running. Where would Blue go without him or Undyne? Home? Back to class maybe? Fell didn’t know. The hard stomps of his boots rang out horribly in the hallways, poking his head in every window and doorway, praying to the stars that he would see Blue sitting at a desk doodling like this was all just some bad dream.

 

“Fell?” someone called out but he kept running, “Hey, asshole, where the fuck are you going!?” Fell stopped long enough to see Undyne standing confused, jacket slung over her shoulder. Words could hardly form in his head, let alone on his tongue. He hoped that Undyne would notice the urgency in his actions and just follow, whispering small thank yous when he heard another pair of boots behind him. The duo skid around a corner, seeing one single door open and shadows leaking out of it, but the cries and laughs were more than enough for Fell to know exactly what was happening in there.

 

Smoke and cinder filling his nasal cavity as he ran, grabbing hold of the door frame and launching himself into the room. There was a rabbit monster on the right, he was the first unlucky one, getting tackled harshly to the floor by Fell while the monster stepping on Blue’s left arm was suplexed by Undyne. The dog that was stepping on Blue’s chest lunged out, teeth bared at Fell and clamping down on his shoulder, but the thick leather kept the skeleton safe enough to grab the tuft of fur at his neck and slam him down into the table again and again. With the monsters away from Blue, Undyne rushed to the little skeleton, sitting him up and making sure he wasn’t too badly hurt.

 

The leader simply tsked, “Well, way to ruin my fun.” Ash was all around him as he leaned back against the table, appearing bored out of his mind “Can't believe someone's actually defending that freak.” A bone cut through the air, slicing the shoulder of the elemental with a loud hiss. Fell stood tense, eyes flickering with bright red magic while bones formed around him ready to strike. The look on Grillby’s face was shocked, shocked someone would raise a hand to him knowing full well that his family had money.

 

Even his lackeys were amazed at the brazen skeleton, calling out how stupid Fell was to think he would win, but they were merely a buzz in the background compared to the roar of anger in Fell’s mind. The skeleton sneered, launching the summoned bones at Grillby who blocked them with a small, fiery shield from his hand.

 

“You’re gonna regr-” The elemental was cut off by the bony fist that connected with his cheek, his body stumbling to the floor low enough for a steel toed boot to smash into his face. Cinders from the punch burned into Fell’s hand, doing little to stop him from repeating the action three more times, grabbing hold of Grillby’s collar and throwing him into a far off desk.

 

The follow through got countered by a fire pillar from Grillby that sent the skeleton back enough for him to get off the desk, throwing his arm out in an attempt to punch Fell. Phalanges wrapped around the purple fist to protect the skeleton, keeping his voice restrained when Grillby pulsed his magic, making the flames hotter.

 

Blue and Undyne watched off from the sidelines, the fish monster cradling Blue while trying to avoid touching the burns on his hands. Undyne also noticed the bad break in his left hand and it angered her to know there was nothing she could do to help with that right now. Comfort wasn’t something Undyne was used to, it wasn’t something she was familiar with but she knew Fell cared about the little skeleton whether he admitted it outloud or not so she did her best.

 

“Don’t worry, Blue. Fell’s gonna kick that flame bastard’s ass!” Okay not exactly the classic form of comfort but Undyne thought it was encouraging in the least, unfortunately, Blue did not. The skeleton whimpered into the deep blue handkerchief he wore, soft words begging Fell to stop. Undyne looked down surprised “Stop!? Hell no, Blue! You can’t expect-”

 

“Fell, please stop it!” The cry fell deaf as Fell shoulder bashed the elemental into a sink in the classroom meant for cleaning off chemicals used in the class, holding him down on the countertop with an arm extended out into the basin. Blue and Undyne watched in sudden terror as they both realized what the skeleton was going to do.

 

Grillby seemed to notice as well, “W-w-wait! What are you doing!?” his flames sputtered and crackled as his soul panicked at the danger he was in, and just how powerless he was to stop it.

 

“It’s funny Grillby.” Fell chuckled lowly “You were curious about what it feels like to have bones broken and here I am curious to see what elementals look like without their element.” Screams filled the classroom accompanied by the rushing torrent of water from the sink and sizzling as the liquid surged over the flames. The smoking limb was lifted out of the basin so Fell could look at it. It was almost like skin put over a skeleton, no muscle or nerves, just bones with skin slapped on. It was charred black and flakey, not at all appealing to look at. Without much warning, Fell slammed the limb down back into the basin, the metal making the snap of whatever actually made up the elemental’s flameless body resonate loudly into the room. There were more yells and screams behind him, but Fell was far too fixated on the sniveling mess that Grillby had become.

 

Clawed phalanges wrapped around the back of Grillby’s collar, lifting his body up so the skeleton could move his face closer to the basin.

 

“Stop! Please, fucking just stop you damn psycho!” Grillby yelled, sticking his good arm out to keep his head out of the sink “I’m sorry, please just fucking stop!”

 

Undyne looked down at Blue, his sockets wide in fear at what Fell was doing, “H-hey Fell, c’mon you proved your point.” He hadn’t in her opinion, but this was scaring Blue and it was scaring him bad. Undyne could feel how tense the skeleton was and even the grip he had around her wrist was almost starting to hurt. “Fell! You’re gonna kill him, stop!” Doggo stood woozily from the desk that served as a bed and tried desperately to focus his poor eyesight on the scene across the room. His approach was slow at first, needing a few steps to clearly see what was happening to Grillby before his instinct took over and he lunged at Fell. Teeth sunk into the jacket once more, still barely breaking through the material despite going for Fell’s forearm instead of his shoulder, but nothing the dog monster did seemed to detour the skeleton’s endeavours and he soon found himself laid out, barely conscious, on the floor once more.

 

Grillby continued to cry and whimper into the countertop, making excuses about his actions against Blue but all that really did was piss Fell off even more. 

 

“Quit your bitching...no one gives a fuck.” The water surged out from the faucet and Grillby began to struggle again, forcing his flames to rise to try and burn the leather clad monster. Fell put up with the struggles for a little while, laughing at how pathetic Grillby was now that the tables had so drastically changed. Smoke billowed up as the elemental’s face was slowly pushed into the flowing water screaming and choking as it flowed. Fell pulled him back from the water, letting the smoke flow into the room as he assessed the damage. The face beneath was just as ugly bare as it was enflamed, in Fell’s opinion anyway. The skeleton shrugged and pushed him back into the sink, stopping when small arms wrapped around his waist. 

 

Soft cries were smothered into Fell’s back, the words muffled beyond any actual recognition but Fell heard the voice and most of all, he sensed the fear. Blue ignored the pain in his left hand and tightened his grip on the leather coat, lightly pulling back on his friend to get him to stop. 

 

An alarm sounded suddenly, the smoke from Grillby’s extinguished flames setting off the fire alarms in the building. The alarm brought forth a moment of clarity for Fell causing him to react and toss the bully to the floor under one of the many desks for protection from the sprinklers. Fell let his arms drop to the countertop, his phalanges clenching as the situation really started to dawn on him.

 

He could have killed him. Fell could have actually killed Grillby.

 

The lack of adrenaline coursing through his bones made Fell feel sluggish and dizzy, his knees buckled beneath him with his body soon following. He turned to face Blue, water cascading down his bones to hide the tears that formed in the corner of his sockets. Tears formed from both pain and fear. Fell looked passed him to Undyne, standing at the door talking to the security guards that ran to the room in case someone was hurt. 

 

“Fell?” Blue looked up at him expectantly but Fell wouldn’t look at him directly. He didn’t know it, but the fear was still there, etched into his face. Blue might not have been able to notice, but Fell could. He was no worse than Grillby right now.

 

With little to no strength, as well as effort, Fell pushed Blue toward the officials coming in “Go get checked out.” his voice was barely a whisper over the sprinklers but Fell could see the recognition in the little monster’s eyes. He turned to the door, back to Fell, then back to the door again before nodding slowly and walking over; hand held protectively against his chest. The edgy skeleton watched as Blue was escorted away by a guard, thankful that Undyne followed even giving him an acknowledging nod to go along with it, closing his eyes as the weight of his assault and the consequences of it came down on his mind.

 

~.~

 

Fell had been scarce since the Grillby incident. Undyne and Blue had barely seen their friend the last few days and any phone calls he picked up were answered with simple a “I'm fine” or “Just not feeling it.” Blue tried to hide how much it hurt that Fell had been so distant but he also saw things from the other monster's perspective. Still, he was determined to show Fell he, at the very least, was still going to be there, so he talked Undyne into taking him to Fell's apartment to accomplish his goal.

 

"You know he probably isn't going to answer right?" Undyne asked when they stopped at the complex.

 

''l won't know until I try.” Undyne shrugged at the suggestion. She was used to just giving Fell his space whenever he lost his cool, but this was pretty different. Fell had never almost killed someone before. Blue thanked Undyne and quickly entered complex, climbing the stairs to the third floor as quickly as he could. There was a lot of yelling to be heard once Blue reached the top of the stairs, surprisingly from multiple rooms. Each voice ranged in severity from just talking with a loud voice, much like Undyne, to screaming bloody murder. He was sure one of those voices belonged to Fell’s and as Blue approached his apartment door, the words become much more clear.

 

"I told you I'm fine.” Blue recognized the tone to belong to Fell

 

"No the fuck ya aren't bro! You wouldn't have almost killed someone if you were fine!” He; however, had no idea who the second voice belong to.

 

There was a deep sigh on the other end “Perhaps a few days ago I wasn't but now I'm fine, so you can stop checking in on me damnit!” Blue wondered if he should just come back later when Fell was in a better mood, and didn't have company, but if he had heard correctly the person Fell was arguing with might be his brother, a chance like this wasn't going to present itself often.

 

Blue rose a slightly hesitant fist to the door “Ya ain't as calloused as you play-” He knocked once but the loud voice cancelled it out, so  he tried again only a bit harder. When Fell and his guest went silent, Blue waited a moment before knocking again. Fell having guests couldn't have been that much of a shock...could it? 

 

After a few hurried stomps and another colorful string of curses, the door swung open to reveal a monster much shorter than Fell, though still taller than Blue himself, with the same red eyes and a sharp, toothy grin.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, letting off a frustrated growl when Blue didn't answer immediately "Look small fry, I ain't got-'’

 

"Small fry?!” Blue shouted suddenly "You're barely taller than me! And it's rude to curse at people you just met !” The shark toothed skeleton balked at the outburst before curling into himself laughing. Blue puffed his cheeks as a light blue blush dusted over them. He was always defensive when it came to his height but something about the way the skeleton laughed at him made it all that much worse.

 

The skeleton collected himself, even going so far as to wipe a tear from his eye before he gave Blue an incredulous look. “Spunky. I like that, so what do you want.”

 

“Red, stop being a dick and let him in.” The deep, albeit strained voice of Fell sounded out from somewhere within the apartment. The skeleton, Red as it were, looked into the apartment then back to Blue and shrugged his shoulders, a bland greeting leaving his mouth before shutting the door. The apartment was of standard size, furnished with the necessities as well as a few fancier things, but what caught Blue’s attention most of all was how spotless it was. Whenever they hung out they always ended up at Undyne's if they weren't spending the day out in town, so Blue had immediately assumed that was because of Fell’s living arrangements but this?  This was almost classy for the neighborhood. 

 

“So, am I gonna get an introduction or not? I ain't got all day, bro.” Fell looked at the two smaller monster's, keeping his sockets deliberately off of Blue’s as he spoke.

 

“This is the skeleton I told you about, his name's Blue. Blue, this aggravating shit head is my brother,  Red.” Fell introduced with little to no emotion 

 

Red snickered “Glad to know our parents weren’t the only ones that sucked at naming.” then extended a hand out to Blue with an apology “Sorry to come off like a dick. With a bro like this bastard I gotta watch who comes around, ya know?” Fell grumbled something under his breath about not needing a babysitter but Red paid no mind. Blue smiled at the change and agreed with having Fell’s well being in mind.

 

“That's actually why I'm here, I hadn't heard from Fell much since the incident at school so I wanted to make sure he was actually okay.” An imaginary light bulb flicked on in Red’s mind, the realization that Blue was the skeleton his brother had been going on about for weeks really settling in his head now. He eyed the monster up and down with a new found curiosity. Blue wasn’t at all what Red had been expecting: short, bubbly, and bright, all things that really didn't match his brother.

 

But if opposites attract, who was he to judge. After pestering Fell to make sure he would actually be okay, Red took his leave from the apartment, stating his brother was in good hands. Blue was just happy to have Red’s proverbial stamp of approval after such a rocky start. Fell crumbled dramatically to his couch once the door shut his brother out, sighing heavily into the open room with his eyes fixated on the ceiling. Silence fell into the room quickly then and Blue felt awkward in the skeleton’s presence for the first time in months. He wanted to talk about what happened in the classroom, about what happened to Grillby and himself, but Fell still felt so far away from him and it made his soul hurt.

 

“Fell?” Blue called out softly, the other responding with a soft hum “I know this is a stupid question, but are you really okay?” The taller skeleton chuckled and shook his head. Blue came around the couch to sit next to him, but Fell scooted away “Maybe I can help?”

 

Ruby eyelights dimmed into nothing, “I could have killed him. I wanted to kill him.” his voice ran cold as he finally spoke the words he had been hiding from for the last week “When I saw you pinned to the floor, so fucking helpless, I wanted nothing more than to rip each and every fucking one of them to pieces.” Blue watched as his hands tightened in his lap, naturally sharp phalanges stabbing into the carpal bones that made up his hand causing droplets of “blood” to form. Instead of trying to talk over him or correct anything he said, Blue sat and let Fell express the pent up emotions. Letting him scream, curse, and growl out each horrible thought that went, or was going, through his head until Fell was lazily slouched against his couch with an arm over his eyes.

 

“Don’t you get it, Blue?” he asked after having been quiet for a while “I’m dangerous...I’ll hurt someone worse than Grillby one of these days.” Blue lowered his head at that. The things Fell told him about were long seeded hatred spanning a lot further back than just the incident with Grillby. This was...years of tormenting thoughts and self-isolation. It made sense why Fell didn’t get close to anyone, minus Red, he’d had his world ripped from him again and again, so much to the point that now whenever he does have something he might care about he protects it with violent fervor. It should have detoured Blue. It should have set off those warning bells in his mind that said “get the hell out of here” but they didn’t.

 

If anything, it made him want to be closer to Fell.

 

“I don’t think you will Fell.” He answered confidently “I mean, if they try to hurt you or someone you care about maybe, but just out of the blue? Not a chance.” Fell rolled his eyes, turning his head away from the monster beside him.

 

“I told you I don’t care about people...minus Red.”

 

The short skeleton sighed, “Excuse my language but bullshit.” Fell cocked an eye ridge in shock at Blue. One because he cursed and two because he excused himself before doing it. “It’s okay to care Fell, I know you don’t think it is because of what happened, but really it is. Red cares and so does Undyne."

 

“Do you?”

 

Blue sputtered over his words, his face soon the same color as his name. “D-do I what? Do I care?” Fell chuckled at the reaction, though it still lacked his normal enthusiasm, and nodded his head. Embarrassment hit the other monster horribly, and he wasn’t exactly sure why. He had been telling Fell that he cared about him since the first real week they had started hanging out, but this question felt different. Like the skeleton was looking for something more than what Blue had been telling him, and oh how Blue wanted to. The attraction had came so quickly to him but he never felt like Fell could feel the same. Not about him. Lying; however, was not an option, so Blue poked his fingers together, turning away as he mumbling his answer.

 

Fell poked him, telling Blue to look at him for a moment. Fell looked so...hopeful Blue noticed. He wasn’t being snarky or making fun like he usually did, he was trying to be genuine. Fell asked for his true, honest answer in the softest tone Blue had ever heard him speak in and answered back with an equally soft tone.

 

“I care.” A hand gently went around his chin to keep him looking at Fell.

 

“Can you prove it?” Without a moment’s hesitation, Blue reached his hand under his shirt and pulled his soul from beneath his ribs. Fell stared wide as the inverted heart was placed into his hands. Fingers twitched around the soul, scared to close around it in fear that he would hurt the owner, but Blue smiled and closed Fell’s fingers around it. His words came out in disjointed fragments, barely stringing well enough together to make sense to himself let alone the monster beside him. Souls were such a sensitive thing. You could do so much with them: pain, pleasure, control. Placing your soul in the care of someone else was a risky action even if you were bonding with another monster, yet here Blue was just...giving it to Fell as a show of good faith.

 

Faith in him.

 

His thumb caressed the surface of the soul, it was smooth like silk and reminded him of the stress ball the his brother had given him years ago, solid yet oddly fluid. It was a stark contrast to his own soul, Blue’s was perfect. Without meaning too Fell applied more pressure to the life object and jumped slightly when he heard a sound from Blue. His face was flushed and his hands were clamped over his mouth to keep any other noise from escaping. The fanged skeleton looked him dead in his eyes as he rose the soul to his teeth, waiting for Blue to give him some kind of hint that he wanted him to stop, but when none came forward, Fell pressed a gentle kiss to the soul.

 

“Nyeh heh, ya know, when I said prove it...I didn’t think you would go to extremes.”  Blue took a deep breath, sighing as the gentle touches continued over his soul “You barely know me Blue, how can you trust me with something this important, especially after what you saw.” Blue jolted a little as the soul was squeezed slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to stimulate his magic and make him whimper in concealed need.

 

The answer came so naturally to him, “Because I care about you and I know you care about me too.” such a simple answer brought Fell’s world to a stop. In his mind, his world, he was a timebomb. He would hurt to keep from getting hurt, yet this little skeleton, this little blueberry had torn his walls down in the matter of weeks. Another kiss was placed to the soul in his hand before he pulled Blue over to him and pressed their teeth together. He didn’t stop the slow motions over the soul, enjoying the soft sounds that Blue had been trying to control and the not-so-subtle motions whenever he gave the soul a bit of a firm squeeze.

 

“You’re really something else…”

 

Blue giggled a little, bonking their foreheads together affectionately and staying like that for a little. Fell soon pushed the soul back into its proper place, kissing Blue as he did so. There was one last thing he needed to know, though he was horrified of the answer, he needed to know the true meaning behind what he saw.

 

“Were you scared of me?” Two toned eyes looked at him with full attention “In the classroom. I know you were scared but I need to know...were you scared because of me?”

 

“No. Not because of you. I was scared for you.” Blue answered almost immediately. His still broken hand caressed Fell’s cheek as he spoke “I was scared that you weren’t going to be the same, that those jerks had pushed you over the edge. I didn’t want you to come. I didn't want you to see what they were doing, but if I’m really honest...I was scared that you wouldn’t.” Tears slowly fell from Blue's eyes and Fell lifted a hand to wipe them away. 

 

He wasn't wrong. When he saw what Grillby and his little gang were doing to his Blue his mind went blank. Instinct to protect what he perceived as his was the only thing he could think of.

 

Fell wrapped his arms around Blue, lowering his head to the crook of the skeleton's neck and nuzzling it gently. Blue returned the hug with a soft giggle, scooting closer so he was practically in Fell's lap.

 

“So, where do we go from here?” Fell asked against his neck, the warmth of his breath making Blue shiver.

 

"Well... if it's okay, I would like to spend a little more time with just you.” Blue offered a little shyly "I've missed you this last week, and Undyne wants to introduce us to the monsters that kept you from getting in trouble.” 

 

The suggestion brought a large smile to Fell's face. Blue sounded so cute and innocent when he asked to stay, he couldn't have denied him even if he wanted to. He pushed the little monster down until his back was against the couch and Fell hovered over him, pressing soft kisses all along Blue's jaw line that made the monster giggle. Fell continued up Blue's jaw until he pressed their teeth together again, “Nyeh heh, fine by me. Alphys and Mettaton can wait.” And they could because Fell had been given the chance to show just how much he cared about his little skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, this was an interesting one that spiraled ^^; thank you for reading :D  
> Still doing requests as well ^^ Either drop a comment here or in my ask box on tumblr: http://famoussmuggler.tumblr.com/
> 
> Take care guys! See ya soon!


End file.
